


Christmas Warmth

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Holiday [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Banshee Lydia Martin, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles jolted upward in bed. His dark whiskey colored eyes were wide and shimmering in a sleepy hazy - that is just adorable - kind of way. A wide smile covered his pink supple lips. This Christmas was different. The heat that wrapped around him from both sides gave truth to that knowledge - he wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter's Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles frowned. What is this? What is this feeling? The feeling of not belonging. He glanced around him. Throat tightening as his vision blurred. He didn't belong, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks up at the mountain with fierce detirmination. Leans down and tightens shoe laces. Says: Let's do this! And starts to climb!

Stiles chuckled softly while batting Lydia's hand away from his face. "Stop!"

"I can't!" She giggled while poking at him once more. "Your rosy cheeks are just adorable!"

Stiles huffed out a little breath. " Stoooop!" He whined. A puff of white air fell from his lips as he glared. "You are being mean."

"I am not." Lydia cooed playfully while poking at him once more. "You are just adorable!"

Stiles growled and batted the hand that came his way once more. "Erica!" He yelled out, voice bouncing off of the walls of the Hale Mansion. "Leash her!" He growled as Erica howled with laughter, and a very distinct  _no._ He growled softly and rolled his eyes.

"Adorable things are supposed to be smothered." Lydia stated, cooing at the other once more. "You just look adorable all covered up in winter clothes."

Stiles' right eye twitched. "Are you on something?" He edged closer. "Is this your sick way of trying to tell Erica you want children?" He shook his head and held his hands up in self defense. "I am not okay with being a  _child_ guinea pig."

Lydia cackled softly. "Maybe - on the wanting children part; but no." She shrugged. "Might be the Christmas spirit."

" Suuuure ." Stiles slurred, eyeing her carefully. "Leave me out of it." With a sigh, he turned back to the wolves who were training in the yard. "Have you done your Christmas shopping?"

Lydia nodded.

Danny's head wobbled from side to side. "Not completely." His eyes were glazed as he stared at Ethan. "I still have to get a couple things for the pack."

Stiles smiled. "Who's left." He held in a snicker as a couple of the wolves looked their way. According to Derek - "You will not, you are human" - Stiles and the others were not allowed - "Lydia is  _sooo_ not human -- "HEY!" --- so that makes that argument invalid" - to participate in the training exercise. It wasn't that he really wanted to participate - cause he didn't. It was .  .  . Stiles wanted to feel like he belonged.

After everything that had recently happened - rogue alpha (cough Peter cough), creepy family members (Peter - again, Kate, Gerard), alphas (Deucalion), and druids (the bitch - Jennifer). Stiles couldn't think about the last one for to long, it hurt. He had hated the way Jennifer had attacked Derek, she was no better than Kate. But that aside, Stiles didn't know his place. Where in the pack he belonged. He floated - unsure of everything.  If he had a place that was . . .

Stiles swallowed, now was not the time to try and think. Werewolf smell and all that jazz.

But was he even useful? According to Derek - no, he was only human. Stiles chewed on his lower lip. Dark whiskey eyes flitting to the small group around him. Lydia - she was fucking Banshee, a beacon when the wolves needed a direction to find her or to alert them to the danger that seemed to lurk around her. Danny - he was a computer  _genius_ , so it was obvious why he was kept around.

Why did they keep him around?

"Stiles?" Lydia whispered, poking his cheek once more. "I've been calling your name for a few minutes." Her lips pursed. "You okay?"

Stiles nodded, laughing. "Sorry, ADD gets me sometimes." And if his heart skipped a beat, no one seemed to notice. He smiled once more before standing. He rubbed his clammy palms against his jeans. "I'm going to check on the food." He chewed on his cheek.

"Hey!" Isaac called out. "Can you wash my jersey?" He smiled brightly. A smile that usually turned Stiles to goo. Usually. "I've got a stain in it. I tried, but it didn't come out."

Stiles nodded. Maybe that was why they kept him around. He was good at cleaning. And cooking. They seemed to like his cooking. Brows furrowed in thought, didn't they? A headache began to slither through his brain as he searched for a moment of clarification - a moment for praise. He found none. Stiles shook his head and let his cheeks puff as he let a puff of air out. Now was not the time.

. . .

"Awsome!" Isaac exclaimed as he held up the cleaned jersey.

Stiles smiled. It wasn't a thank you, but it was close right? It had to count. He shook his head.  _Stop it Stiles._

- 

Peter frowned as he watched the geeky boy. It was more difficult for the newer wolves - They hadn't completely honed in on their wolf senses yet - but for Derek and Him, it was too easy. The smell, hidden very easy - he might add - by the scent of his medication. A smell that neither Derek nor Peter's wolves seemed to like. But they could smell it. The unhappiness and loneliness that lurked under the wretched medication stench.

Peter found it daunting the way his wolf seemed so keen on the geek's . . . everything. From the smell of the boy when he was happy, sad, lonely, playfully, content, scared, excited, and so much more. The boy was worse than Bath and Body Works - thankfully the scents weren't as offsetting as perfume to the face.

Peter's head cocked to the side as he studied the lanky boy. He wasn't bad looking. Over the time he had been here, Stiles had filled out - grown,  _albeit somewhat,_ into his gangly form. He seemed more graceful at times - but don't get him wrong, the flailing was completely intact. He seemed more sure of himself when it came to what his body could and could not do. 

And it was a secret - between Derek and Himself - known fact that Peter had an addiction to the boy's hair. He liked it. It was much better than the buzzed hair. It gave him something to grab a hold to in his dreams.  

A smirk covered his lips at the glare and deep growl that was sent in his direction. Peter chuckled softly and winked at Derek.  A smile adorned his lips as he glanced at the pack once more. Being the Beta gave him certain extra abilities. To an extent - he had control over the pack. It also gave him a deeper connection with Derek - his alpha.

Things had changed drastically after returning from the dead. Kate's death had been like a cooling balm for him. It had soothed his soul. Cold water rushing over his form, curling around his bones, slithering between each muscle and tendon. His body had relaxed, eased. The vengeance that had fueled him was no more.

That . . . and he'd been weak.

Being weak was new. It had given him time to think. Take in the world around him. Take in the people Derek had been surrounded by. He had watched as Derek tried to hold everything together after the knowledge of Cora being alive. It had changed . . . everything.

Peter saw Derek in a new light. An Alpha. It was a good light - it had taken a while for Peter to admit it, but once done things seemed to become less complicated. He had laughed the moment the call of submission had wrapped around him and removed what had been left of his own alpha. His wolf had immediately folded no, not fight. It was a different feeling, one Peter found he liked much more than alpha status.

It had shocked him when Derek had come to him for help. Point blank asking for it. His nephew was not one to let go for his Pride - a Hale thing. What had shocked him even more was his own willingness to help Derek - his alpha. But what had stolen the very breath from his being, Derek asking him to be his second in command. After everything he had done to his own nephew and his pack - he hadn't expected such and honor.

And now?

Peter stood off to the corner in the fully refurbished Hale Estate, surrounded by his pack. A part of him still loathed the Argents. A smaller part of him still feared them. But he had managed. Made peace with his demons. There were moments where Allison favored Kate, but the differences where larger than the similarities. 

And then?

There was Stiles.

Peter wasn't sure what to think about Stiles. He was a geeky ADD ridden teen with a heart far too big for his own good. The boy was far too smart, not that he seemed to know - that just made him far more dangerous. And his eyes. Those sweeter than sugared honey eyes. Wounded Bambie was a mere illusion next to Stiles.  And damn it all if Peter wasn't having trouble figuring out what color they were. 

-

Stiles shook his head and turned back to the others. His eyes flitting over the pack as they lounged in the wide living.  His cheeks puffed out as he stood at the back towards the entrance. There were seats, but it just didn't feel right. He didn't know where to sit.

He shook his head and slunk away, back into the kitchen. It was a sanctuary of sorts for him. His domain. Stiles chuckled. It was entertaining how the kitchen was  _his_ yet the house and everyone in it wasn't.

-

Derek's ears all but lengthened and twitched as he focused on Stiles as he left the living room. His nose scrunched in distaste. That smell again. His brows furrowed, ever present scowl deepening. That smell was something that Derek had become accustomed too. He didn't like it. The boy was supposed to smell like a mixture of oranges, pine trees, and cinnamon. It was a heady combination - especially for a wolf.

But that wasn't what got Derek. It was how much the scent of the boy comforted him. Brought him peace. Helped him sleep through the night - something that was rare for him. It had shocked him to the core when he had woken up the morning after a  _regretful_ pack sleepover. He had slept the entire night. Derek had been utterly confused, seeking out Peter immediately. 

Peter had laughed and asked him why it had taken so long. Derek had been completely confused - glared at Peter laughing. He didn't like being laughed at.  _"It's the boy_. _"_ Derek had blinked, staying quiet. His fangs lengthened as Peter chuckled.  _"Who came to mind?"_ Derek froze.  _Stiles._ His eyes widened as he stared at Peter. Seconds later, Derek was adamantly shaking his head.  _Not possible._

He denied it.

There was no way it was the boy. The reason he slept so peacefully. No nightmares. No heat that seared his body and singed his soul. No flames licking as his clammy skin. No flashes of red, orange, blue, and yellow swirling behind his closed eyes. No tortured screams. No torn sheets. No floating feathers. No bite marks in the mattress with the bitter taste cotton in his mouth. 

_It's the boy._  

Derek had spent the rest of the week quietly watching the boy.  Scenting the boy from afar. Scrutinizing everything the ADD ridden boy did or didn't do. And then came the part that Derek had not liked.

Going back to Peter with his Pride in his pocket. Shoulders slumped and head drooping. What did it mean?

_Your wolf likes him. A part of you agrees with your wolf. It wants you to be happy. The wolf is showing you that your mate can make you happy. That boy is your mate._

Derek had waited. It was too much. Too many things had happened. Between coming home to a nightmare itself.  To becoming a murder suspect. To biting teens to create a pack because Kate was coming for him. To biting an angst ridden boy and turning him into a Kanima instead of a wolf. To having Peter bite a teen. To fighting Peter. To going after Kate. To the alpha pack. To finding his sister. To . . . So much. There had been so much that had happened, it was no wonder his wolf was trying to force him to recognize the geek. 

That wasn't the only thing that Derek had learned. 

Peter's wolf liked Stiles too.

But what had really shocked them was the fact that neither of their wolves were opposed to sharing the teen. As long as the teen wasn't opposed to it. Not that they were up for telling him. Not yet. It wasn't the time. He was still illegal.

After that night of sleeping so peacefully. It had taken everything in his wolfy  powers to not outright beg for the pack to have another sleepover. Apparently Erica was a silent God-given angel. 

But, things changed. Stiles stopped coming over as much. The happiness stopped curling around him in a warm protective blanket. The ADD ridden boy's scent was no longer a scent that calmed their wolves. His scent was bitter. It hurt the wolves. It hurt them. Derek didn't understand, and a part of him couldn't bring himself to ask. 

Derek let out a slow breath as he focused on the boy in the opposite room. Something was wrong. Completely wrong. And it pissed him off that Scott didn't sense it. That the others didn't sense it - but especially Scott. How long had the two been friends. How many times did Stiles yell at Derek that he was going nowhere- something Derek should have realized none of the others would dare to do when his eyes flashed red - Scott wasn't going.  

"Keep calm." Peter whispered, just loud enough for Derek to hear.

Derek rolled his shoulders eased back into the chair. Teeth gnashing while fangs protruded.  _Breathe_. Derek did his best to calm. But all he wanted to do was go into the kitchen and find out why the younger smelled so putrid, such loneliness, and such sadness. He wrestled against the alpha wolf in him demanding that it fix their mate - Peter's wolf was no better. A mated wolf was a mated wolf, alpha or not.

-

Stiles let out a slow drag of air as he cut the stove off. Dinner was finished. He smiled as he breathed in. The pot roast was buttery soft cooked in gravy with carrots, potatoes and bell peppers. And wipe the funny look off your face - it is good! Black eye peas simmered with bell peppers and mushrooms. Yellow rice with season mix. Green beans with sausage and red potatoes. And dessert? His mother's famous apple peach cobbler. A bitch to make but heaven to eat. 

He hummed quietly while cutting off the stove eyes. Setting lids off to the sides, Stiles grabbed the China - because he insisted and Derek bought - plates. A blissful peace filled him for a few moments as he set about making everyone's plate. And no, don't ask. He didn't' really understand it, but he liked making their plates. Everyone needed to eat adequate amounts to stay healthy. And after the issue involving spoon wars and hot food - the wolves were no longer allowed to make their plates when Stiles cooked.

His eyes glittered happily as he stared at the rectangular - as Derek called it; Stiles preferred Willow Dining Table and Chairs by Ashley with leaf: sits 14 - table that Stiles - once again - insisted on, Derek bought it too. 

"Dinner." He spoke softly. There was no need to yell when wolves were involved, that was stupid.  

Stiles stood off to the side as he watched them move towards the table - everyone had assigned seating. It was just easier. 

Derek sat at the head of the table - Peter to his right and Cora to his left. Beside Cora sat Boyd, then Erica with Lydia beside her, then Allison with Scott beside her. This oddly left Stiles at the other end of the table - directly across from Derek. On Peter's left sat Isaac with Jackson beside him, then Danny with Ethan next to him, and finally Aiden between Ethan and Stiles.

An odd bunch, but they meshed in the end.

- 

Derek and Peter shared a small smile as they sniffed the air. Their mate was happy. A happy mate meant a happy wolf. A happy wolf meant a peaceful human.

The alpha's shoulders relaxed as he walked into the dining room - last. A small smile covered his lips as he saw his pack, each standing by their designated seat -waiting for him to sit. Every pack had rules. A set that was passed down in the werewolf community. The Alpha - whether first or last to enter a room was always first to sit down. He was set above the rest of the pack and therefore was to be treated as such.

Derek took his seat, Peter following quickly before the rest of the pack sat. He stared down at the. A nonexistent smile covered his lips. Pot roast - it was one of his favorites. He loved when Stiles made it. He picked up the fork and brought the food to his lips. His eyes lowered as his shoulders sagged. Excellent. 

.

Peter's wolf purred deeply as he savored the food. Their mate was an exquisite cook.  His eyes flashed blue, fangs protruding as he growled contentedly. Voice to low for the other wolves to pick up. 

There was no need to alert the pack of their connected mate. Not before the mate himself was alerted. It was considered rude and distasteful. 

He reached for the glass of red wine. His favorite. A small smile covering his lips. Their mate was an attentive little doe. 

-

Stiles smiled as he backed out of the dining room. He hummed softly while packing up the leftovers and placing them in the insulated tote.  _Time to go._ He stayed quiet as he slipped his shoes on and set out of the house. He'd done this once before. It had taken a while before he got it correct. But he head learned, if he wanted to get away he in needed to tap into his spark side. His magic side - Deaton was helping him.

One teaspoon of Wolfsbane, three pinches Thyme, a fist full of Damiaina, two cups of brown sugared cinnamon - mixed and simmered with the pot roast before adding carrots.

Oh yeah, Stiles was an official Spark.

It didn't hurt them. He silently used Scott as a tester first - payback for all the talk about Allison. All it did was numb them enough for him to slip away unnoticed and get home safely. And if the occasional Mountain Ash around the house was needed, so be it. And the human's could kiss his ass - the pack had already learned well enough that only Stiles could clear away the Mountain Ash.

Stiles grinned widely as he glanced out of the rearview mirror once more. No sharp fangs and glowing eyes. Good sign. He reached home easily - and if he broke a couple speed limits . . . His father was at home anyway, the others didn't really stop him - useless. He eased the jeep up the driveway and parked next to the police car. Stiles cut the engine and grabbed the tote.

"Stiles?"

The geeky boy grinned as he walked through the house, shutting the door  behind him - Mountain Ash in place. "I brought food!"

"That's great." John smiled as he came around the corner, meeting the younger in the kitchen. "You eat yet?"

Stiles shook his head. "Wanted to eat with you."

"Why?"

Stiles squawked. "I have to have a reason to eat with my favorite guy?"

"Yes." John chuckled. Shaking his head, he grabbed the tote and unzipped it. "Pot roast?"

Stiles nodded. The pot roast without the  _extra_ added in for the wolves - no that it would have hurt a human either. Stiles wasn't stupid. "Yep!"

"You seem happy son."

Stiles's smile faltered slightly. "Huh?"

"You seem happy." John's eyes twinkled. "That makes me happy." He placed the tupperware on the table while putting the tote on the floor. "Are you and the pack getting together for Christmas."

Stiles frowned. "Why?"

"I . . ." John trailed off and looked at his son.

Stiles froze. He knew that look. It was the look his father gave him every year. "Really?" He took a small step back. He let the sadness flow through him freely. The werewolf senses weren't back up to par - not yet. "You do this on purpose, don't you?" His brows furrowed, eyes shimmering. "You do this every year!"

"Stiles," john tried to placate.

Stiles shook his head and backed away from his father's touch. "Mom wouldn't want this!" He cried out while shooting for the stairs. He bit his lower lip fighting the sobs. It was the same. Every year his father worked on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He was never home. Of course he was there when Stiles was little, but as soon as he was old enough - John cut loose.

Stiles slammed his door shut - remembering to lock it. He checked the windows - Ash and locks in place - before collapsing on the bed. The tears flowed freely. He curled onto his side, knees drawn up to his chest. His arms wrapped around them tightly, curling in on himself. 

Every year it was the same. After his mother's death - his father changed. An ache had settled in his chest, curling around his heart. It would be safe to say, Stiles had spent the last eight or nine years completely alone on Christmas. And no, Scott didn't know. It was one thing he had been able to keep a secret. It was one of the few he had actually kept from Scott.

Stiles heaved a small breath and did his best not to overload his sinuses. Not breathing was a no.

"Stiles?" John questioned as he knocked on the door. "Son? Will you let me in?"

He whimpered softly and rolled away, no longer facing the door. He stayed quiet. Eyes squeezed tightly as tears spilled out. He couldn't deal with it. Not now. Not another Christmas alone. How was it possible to have two families and not be spending Christmas with either?


	2. Cooling Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles blinked. He bit his lower lip. Where was the connection. His eyes stung. Stiles stood, surrounded yet alone.

Stiles straightened his shoulders as he stood in front if the mirror. He looked normal, well normal enough. Skinny jeans - dark black, an old pair. He'd like to say well worn, but they were skinny jeans - so that was impossible. A pale gray graphic shirt - red block letters 'don't hate me' on the front; 'for my game' on the back - with a gray and red plaid long sleeve on top.  

His cheeks puffed as he glared at his reflection. Stiles groaned. Bland complexion, littered with moles. His nose scrunched in distaste. He hated the moles. He shook his head and continued his scrutiny. His nose was too . . . Stiles rolled his eyes, narrow and pixie-like. He rolled his eyes, that's what Lydia always said. His eyes were wide and doe shaped. Stiles groaned loudly - he'd been spending too much time with Allison and Lydia. His hair. It was longer?  _No duh!_ Lydia had told him to grow it out - stick it up in the front.

Stiles shook his head and turned. Definitely not going to be kissing anyone under a mistletoe anytime soon.

_Honk. Honk._

A slight smile covered his lips. He grabbed his iPhone, wallet - excuse Stiles, his Burberry Check Print Billfold: according to Lydia, and would be called as such - and keys.

Soft thuds could be heard as Stiles made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. He was being made - after much protest - to go shopping. He just couldn't decide if it would be easier to wish it was just the girls or the entire pack. If he had to suffer, shouldn't the others too? It seemed liked a fair assumption to Stiles. Not that he would tell the others that.  He was human, therefore unmistakably fragile.

Stiles let out a small breath and locked the door behind him. His signature red hoodie wrapped tightly around his body. Though he was tempted to find a signature something else. The red hoodie just didn't have the powers to stand against the evils of the cold. A shiver curled around his spine. Stiles chewed on his lower lip to keep his teeth from chattering.  _Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold._ He chanted inwardly while walking briskly to the car waiting for him. A slight smile ghosted over his lips as the door was held open. It soured at the person who stepped out.  _Really?_

"Hello darling."

Stiles shook his head. Fuck it, he was cold. "Stop being creepy Peter." The chuckle that greeted Stiles shouldn't have been as enticing as it really was. His teeth gnashed together.  _Just a horny teenager, nothing more._ Yeah, sure. He grumbled softly and climbed into the back of the car. "Hey Berry, She-Wolf."

"Hello," Lydia smiled sweetly from the driver's side.

Stiles grimaced as he realized who was sitting on the back seat behind the driver - he was going to have to sit in the middle. He wasn't sure if he really liked that. Squished between these two people in particular. "Derek."  _Great._ Stiles grunted as Peter pushed up against him.  he growled softly and leaned closer to Derek. "Berry, I love you but really?" He squirmed slightly. "I barely have any room between these two!"

Erica cackled darkly. "Careful." Her ruby colored lips pulled back ina smirk. "He might rip your throat out . . . With his teeth." She made a show of snapping her teeth at the air.

"The most dangerous thing we could have ever done was let you two meet." He muttered while shaking his head. He glanced between Peter and Derek. "You two didn't want to ride with Boyd and Cora?" Stiles grinned. "You made sure to threaten him first right?"

Peter rolled his eyes while leaning back, his left arm spanned out along the back of the car seats. "Really Stiles?" He was amused more than anything. 

"Yep," Stiles deadpanned. A shiver coursed down his spine. He was blaming it on the cold - not the heated look -- not that Peter was giving him one -- Peter was giving him.

Peter frowned as he studied the boy. "You need a thicker jacket."

"Okay, you buy it." Stiles snarked. Cause you know, he was just rolling around in cash. Hell! That was why baby had a new battery, transmission, tires, and heating. And because he was so rich was the exact reason why he had to bum a ride while his precious baby sat in the back of the Beacon For Your Car's auto shop. On a side note: that was a crappy name for a business.

Peter smirked. "I don't give things freely."

"Of course not." He shook his head. "Not even during Christmas? The season for giving and receiving."

Peter nodded. "Exactly. I give something only when I receive something in return." He grinned wickedly at the exasperated look the younger sent him. He glanced at Derek for a second, laying his hand on top of the alpha's shoulder.  _You are too tense nephew. It will give us away._

- 

Derek breathed in and out slowly. It had been a while since he had had a reason to be this close to the ADD ridden boy. His wolf purred in contentment. Nestling down in his bones, sated.  _Mate._ It still shocked the red eyes werewolf when his wolf would purr or growl the word. He hadn't expected it. Never. Not after Kate. Not after what she had done. He wasn't expecting to find a real mate. And yet. Here he was, sitting directly next to him. Close enough to feel and smell.

His senses were in chaos being this close to Stiles. It was difficult to focus on anything but the steady little rabbit-fast beats. Was it odd that he could very easily pick Stiles' heartbeat out of a crowd of people? Derek held back a groan and closed his eyes. His shoulders tensed further as Peter squeezed the one closest to Stiles. It wasn't really helping his nervous.

Dammit! He was a fucking Alpha Werewolf. He took on an entire Alpha Pack. Fought off Kate. Killed his Uncle - considering it a second time. Why the hell was he nervous?

He heaved another sigh. Letting Stiles' scent slide over him. Sooth him. "Why was I dragged into this again?"

"This is considered pack bounding."

Stiles shook his head. "Human torture."

Derek held back a chuckle. His eyes flashed in amusement as he glanced at Peter. 

"You don't like shopping? Darling?" Peter questioned with a cock of his head.

Stiles twisted around. Leaning more heavily on Derek so he could glare completely at Peter. "Stop calling me that!" He hissed. "I'm not a girl!"

"You shriek like one." Erica added.

Stiles huffed. "I take everything back." He shook his head. "Isaac is my favorite."

Lydia giggled while slapping at Erica's - when she faked a sob - thigh in reprimand.

"But Darling." Peter cooed.

Stiles growled and wagged his index finger at the man. "Stop it!" He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out his iPod - now if they only made werewolf soundproof headphones. He pushed a headphone in the ear closest to Peter before hitting play. A small smile covered his lips. It was his favorite album.

"What the hell is that?" Erica questioned as she jerked around - eyes on Stiles. She'd listened to a lot of his music . . . She'd never come across this one.

Stiles chuckled. "The album from one of my favorite movies. It's a mixture between Halloween and Christmas." He bounced in his chair. "The Nightmare Before Christmas." A wide smile covered his lips. "I love it!" His dark eyes glazed over, his demeanor changing. "Mom used to watch it with me every Halloween and Christmas." His voice turned petal soft. His smell twisting, the once happy - oranges mixed with cinnamon and pine - scent turning bitter - pungent lemons and dried lavender leaves.

The wolves in the car whined quietly. Lavender. None of them liked the scent. But to a wolf, it was far worse. It clogged their senses.

Erica's nose scrunched as she fought to make a pawing motion over her nose.

Derek and Peter stared down at the boy between them. Each leaned in closer, surrounding the human with their warmth and combined scents. Each hoping to appease the bitter sorrow that lingered within the boy.  

Peter leaned down slightly, nuzzling against Stiles hair. "Have you watched it yet?"

"No," He whispered, leaning against the two wolves.  _I don't like watching it alone._ "I broke my last one." That wasn't technically a lie - so his heart didn't skip a full beat. There were a lot of scratches - which caused the movie to skip several times throughout the duration.

Derek glanced at Peter. They'd buy him a new one.

. . .

Stiles groaned as Erica finally released him. She was plain evil when it came to leopard print high heels. Well, any high heels, but animal prints did something scary to the She-Wolf. He flexed his now free wrist. That was so going to ache - but at least she never left bruises. 

"You okay?"

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist. "How's my baby?" He cooed. Stiles had taken an instant to taking care of the curly blonde haired boy. He smiled sweetly and ruffled the curls. "You looking for anything in particular?"

Isaac's lips pursed. "I don't know what it get Jackson or Derek."

"The hardest two for last?" Stiles smiled, eyes wide and sparkling. "Well then, come on." He pulled on Isaac - keeping the puppy attached to him at all times. "I saw this place, there might be something there for those two." Stiles smiled brightly.

Isaac keened quietly and nuzzled closer. He breathed in slowly, letting his eyes fall shut. Home. "Hey mom," The blonde wolf whispered.

"Yeah Baby?" Stiles smiled widely. That had become their little thing - when the other wolves weren't around. It was the reason Stiles called Isaac puppy. The blonde had slipped and called him mom one night while he was comforting Isaac after a terrible nightmare. The nickname had stuck. And on occasion, Stiles was pretty sure Erica and Lydia had used it too.

"I got Derek as secret Santa." Isaac chewed on his lower lip. "Do you think Derek would be okay . . ."

Stiles nuzzled the younger, ruffling his locks. "With the thing we were talking about yesterday?" He smiled as the other nodded. "I think he would love that."

"Thank You." Isaac whispered. 

Stiles placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "No prob." His eyes narrowed as they glittered. "As for Jackson." He cackled. "I know from personal experience, he has a thing for restraints and handcuffs." he wiggled his eyebrows. "From being chained in the back of a police van to restraining orders - I have it on air-tight alibis he likes bondage." He laughed at the blush that stole the blonde's cheeks. "But it is entirely up to you, if you want to go in that direction."

Isaac chewed on his lower lip. A slight shiver slithered up his spine. He'd never been one for confinements, but with Jackson. . . A slow smile curved on his lips. "I trust him."

"Well then," Stiles started as he steered him in a separate direction. "I know just the store!" His eyes glittered dangerously as he pulled Isaac to a stop in front of a blacked out store. 

Isaac frowned. "This is odd."

"The items they sell are to a  _certain_ type of clientele." He chuckled at the look he received. "Their products don't go over to well with the mass public out in the open." He pointed to the windows. "That's why the have the thick burgundy curtains over the windows.

Isaac nodded and followed Stiles inside. The area was dimly lit once the door closed behind them. Before them stood another thick burgundy curtain that spanned from one wall to the other - blocking the view of what was behind it. Off to one side stood a man smiling.

"Hello, ID?"

Stiles smiled widely. "Rebecca."

The man jolted for a moment before nodded. He twisted slightly and pulled the burgundy curtains apart. "Have a good day."

"Mo- Stiles?" Isaac questioned, catching himself before he called the boy mom.

Stiles chuckled. "Don't worry." His smile widened.

"How can I hel- Stiles?" She smiled widely. "HI!" Her dark blue eyes sparkled. "Hey Isaac."

Isaac's head tilted. "Becca?"

She giggled. "Aiden doesn't really tell people where I work." She shrugged, smile wide. "We usually keep it on the down low." Her eyes flashed for the briefest of seconds. "How can I help you two young, strapping gentlemen?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"He wants a pair of handcuffs." He wiggled his eyebrows. "The good kind."

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh as he leaned back in his in the food court. He patted his stomach, a small smile on his lips. "Good curly fries." He murmured softly, eyes glazed over. Completely content as he leaned against Isaac.

"Hey!" Jackson whined while pushing Stiles until he rested against Derek. He wrapped his arms around Isaac. "Mine." 

Stiles huffed out a laugh. Now don't get him. Stiles was totally going to move. He was! But you see . . . Derek was really _really_   warm. And he smelled really _really_  good. And it was completely Derek's fault! If the alpha hadn't had wrapped his arm loosely around his waist - to keep him there - then Stiles totally would have moved. He would have. Stiles groaned. "How come y'all run hotter?" A pout covered his lips.

"Cause we are." Jackson smirked.

Stiles glared and pointed at the Kanima creature. "You my little hatchling are not my type."

"I'm everyone's type."

Stiles snorted and shook his head. "I like mine with dark hair and a  _smidge_ taller." His whiskey colored eyes sparkled as he taunted the jock. He swayed side to side while nuzzling against Derek. He glanced at the table - eyeing the untouched curly fries on that rested on Peter's plate. "Hey, Uncle-Bad-Touch." he smiled sweetly. "Can I have the curly fries?" Stiles batted his eyelashes innocently.

"What do I get in return?"

See, this is when Stiles' little inner voice should have started to scream. Silent alarms should have went off in his mind. A bright neon sign flashing or something. Anything. But sadly, nothing went off. 

So in all respect. Stiles is not truly to blame for his lack of mind to mouth control filter. He blames it on the fact that the little voice inside of his head is on a sort of permanent vacation.

"What do you want?" His head is cocked to the side as he looks at Peter - who sits on the other side of Derek. It really is an odd angle, but he's to comfortable to really think about moving to a different position to stare at Peter.

Peter's grin is practically feral. "A kiss." His blue eyes are shimmering with mischief. His supple lips curled upward as he waits.

Derek inhales, but somewhere along the way he forgets to exhale. He forgets to blink. And is so close to letting the red of his alpha seep into the green and blue of his normal eye color. The fact that he is able to hold it back should be congratulatory token to his self control. 

Okay, this is really the time that Stiles' inner voice should speak up. But, alas, she seems to be on vacation. Or out of the office. She seems to be out of the office a lot. Almost twenty-four/seven if Stiles is being truthful.

"Okay," 

Let's stop and take a second to review. Stiles loves curly fries. The greasy fat goodness that is coiled within each twirl of fried potato is heaven in itself. So the next few minutes are nothing but clouded judgment do to the fact that the cold has frozen Stiles' brain and the fact that he is really really hungry.

Stiles leans across Derek. Actually, Stiles uses Derek's right thigh as stable port to reach Peter.

To say that the entire pack is stunned, would be a complete understatement. To say that Stiles' heart doesn't stutter continuously in his chest would be a complete lie. To say that Derek isn't turned on in one of the most public places on the face of the earth would be a complete falsity. To say that Peter isn't frozen in complete surprise would be lacking in truth.

Derek's heart stutters in his chest as Stiles' hand squeezes his thigh. He breaths out shallowly and waits. Waits for it to happen. Because both Peter and himself know this one moment is going to star in their fantasies for the next few decades.

"Well?" Stiles prompted as he waited, bordering on the edge of Derek's right side. He licks his lips nervously and stares at Peter expectantly. 

Peter jerks forward, going ninety percent of the way and waiting for Stiles to come the rest of the way.

Stiles seemed to loose all conscious thought as their lips meet. He savors it. He's not use to the way his mind seems to shut off, a blissfully perfect feeling of blankness fills his mind. It had been a severely long time since his mind had just gone black. Given up without a single protesting word or mile-a-minute fight. It was beautiful. Catastrophically so. A deep sigh trembled in his bones as his mind shut down.

A soft growl comes from his right.

It's enough to jerk him from his thoughtless thoughts. 

_Wha?_ Stiles  blinks a couple times, trying to get his mind to focus once more. He takes a slight breath and blinks quietly again. From what Stiles can tell, Peter is still really close - but his depth perception could be a little hinky if the white spots in his vision is really anything to come by. Stiles swallowed hard as Detective Stiles took over.

Okay. Let's take a moment and pause. Let's take a couple steps back and look up at few paragraphs back. Remember when Stiles made comment to the next few minutes being of not sound mind and clearly aroused body? Yeah . . .  Then the next few moments should still qualify under that particular statement.

"Come back." Stiles muttered while staring at Peter. He wanted to understand. Now, Stiles is going to go ahead and admit that Stiles does not have  much experience in . . . well, any department that refers to sexual anything.

Stiles will also completely and utterly deny the fact that he crawled over Derek to get to Peter.

He wrapped his hands around Peter's neck and pulled him down. And there it was . . . nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was weird. Unbelievably so. But, oh so beautiful. He needed to be careful. Something like that could become addictive. And being addictive to Peter was a little scary. Dangerous too.

"Stiles!"

Someone was hissing his name. His brows furrowed as his lips stayed locked with his. Funny. He could clearly hear some of the things that were going on around him . . . But his mind didn't seem to care enough to try and processes it further. Stiles liked that. Really liked that. He stiffed slightly as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from Peter.

Derek.

Stiles made a small protesting whimper. His eyes widened as he was pulled from his daze. A deep blush colored his cheeks. Unfortunately Detective Stiles seemed to still be on the case. "I am utterly sorry Jackson."

"Huh?" A puzzled Jackson questioned slowly. It was taking everyone a few seconds to catch up with what had exactly happened between Stiles and Peter. "Why are yo- HEY!"

Isaac squeaked as soft lips met his. Lips that did not belong to Jackson in the slightest. He had become very  _very_ acquainted with Jackson's lips. He could recognize them in the dark at any point and time.

"Ah!" Stiles yelped as he was pulled away from the curly blonde - stunned - boy. "Derek!" He whined.

Derek growled, the sound vibrating through Stiles chest. It took everything in his power to keep his red eyes under control. His wolf was not happy. What the hell was his mate doing.

"Don't worry." Stiles muttered. He glanced at Isaac. "Sorry if I traumatized you - I'll make you whatever you want for dinner. okay?" He gave the blonde a sweet smile. "Forgive momma?"

Isaac nodded slowly while leaning completely against Jackson. "But why?"

"Uncle Bad-Touch has some voodoo powers." Stiles glared at Peter. "I'm on to you." He pointed at Peter. And yes. he was completely and utterly ignoring the fact that Derek had him fully pressed against his side - arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "You are a dangerous man."

Peter grinned deviously. He leaned back in the seat, legs spread out as he rested his arms along the back of the long booth like seat. "Darling, I don't know what you speak of."

"You need to explain why you just tried to molest my mate." Jackson growled, eyes narrowed darkly. He glared darkly at Stiles.

Stiles swallowed slightly and snuggled back against Derek. He had this unwavering feeling Derek would protect him from anyone that was trying to hurt him - faux or not. And he had this niggling feeling Peter would help Derek protect him. There was something there, Stiles just wasn't sure how deep he was ready to delve into that. "I was trying to figure something out." HIs brows furrowed. "That hasn't happened before." He chewed on his lower lip.

"What hasn't?" Scott questioned with a frown.

Derek growled and leaned down, closer to Stiles. His warm breath ghosting over the younger's ear. "Stop biting your lip."

"Um . . ." Stiles stiffened for a few seconds. And no a blush did not cover his cheeks at the dominating voice of his alpha. And no, he did not jump to follow his command. Stiles would follow Derek's command when he was ready. And Stiles was ready as soon as Derek said something - that was nothing more than a coincidence. "I needed to test a theory." he swallowed. 

"What theory Stiles." Danny questioned while he glanced at Derek and Peter, before focusing on Stiles once more. 

He glanced at the pack before sneaking a glance at Peter and Derek. "I've kissed a few people." he shrugged. "Spin the bottle at at Lydia's party. Wipe the smirk off your face Jackson - not that special. Holly at prom last year. That one time me and Danny kissed under the mistletoe at Allison's house. That girl at the lacrosse game. And that really hot looking guy from Jungle that one time - remember him Scott." He shrugged once more. "So yeah . . .  I've kissed a few people, but  _that_ has never happened."

"What has never happened?" Derek grumbled out. The suspense was pissing him off.

Stiles looked down at his hands. "Silence."

"What?" 

He laughed nervously and wiggled a little closer to Derek. "It shut off. I couldn't think." He shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. My brain doesn't shut down." Stiles' brows furrowed in concentration. "It has never done that . . . ever. Ninty miles an hour. Spiders and other critters lurk in the dark corners of my mind constantly in motion." He began to babble. "Insistent theories and plots, words and definitions, things that mean absolutely nothing at all swimming through my head on a constant cycle. Hell I can barely get it to shut off long enough to get the recommended amount of sleep per night." he huffed darkly and shook his head. "I usually have to take sleeping pills to get my mind to just fucking quiet down - and usually it still wont shut all the way off."

The pack sat in stunned silence. Had it always been that bad.

"My brain doesn't let me do that . . ." He trailed off. His scent souring. "It was most likely a fluke. No worries. I won't go around kissing other people." He glanced at the pack, a smirk settling on his lips. "Unless you want me too." 

"Come on baby!" Erica sang while wiggling her fingers in Stiles' direction. 

The pack broke into laughter while shaking their heads.

"Alright." Lydia clapped as she stood. "Let's get back to shopping."


	3. Frosty Tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes widened. Both? Impossible. He was alone. No one . . . Let alone two.

"Momma?" Isaac whispered. He wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders. "I'm sorry." He nuzzled against the other and crooned softly. "I really am. That is not fair."

Stiles smiled sweetly and patted Isaac on the arm. "Baby, there is nothing to be sorry for." He crooned softly and ruffled the blonde's hair. He shrugged slightly, difficult given their current position - but manageable. "Things happen for a reason."

"I hope you find someone that can help your  brain cut off." his nose scrunched up cutely. "That didn't come out right." Isaac pouted, eyes narrowed and brows scrunched together as he tried to find better words.

Stiles laughed and patted Isaac's back. "That's okay baby. I know what you mean." He extracted himself from the other. "Now I do believe you should go to your little hatchling before he gets more jealous than he is." He smirked coyly.

"True." Isaac winked before wrapping himself in Jackson's arms.

Stiles shook his head and looked at the others. "So are we done eating? Back to the grind of shopping?" He clapped his hands and pushed at Derek. "Let's go." He smiled happily as he stretched. "So where we heading now?" His eyes lowered as he stretched his back, soft moan fell from his lips as it popped.

Erica linked arms with him before anyone could say anything. "Me and Momma are going shopping." Her eyes connected with Stiles purposefully. "We will text y'all when finished." She grinned before yanking Stiles away before protests could form. "I need help." She whispered - werewolf ears were prying ears.

"With?" Stiles hedged. "I don't know if I have a sound enough mind to offer that sort of help Catwoman." He was going to enjoy this. "It might be better if you let Lydia find you a professional." Stiles cackled at the look he received. "Okay, okay. All seriousness, what do you need?"

Erica chewed on her lower lip for a few before blurting it out. "I wanna ask Lydia to marry me." She cringed. Word vomit. Eventually, everyone would fall and become a victim. Her cheeks tinged a deep cherry red. Her eyes lowered. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and worried it. It was an old habit she never quite grew out of after becoming a wolf.

"Really!" Stiles spazzed in the middle of the mall. He jumped up and down while giggling. He yanked her into a fierce hug. "I am so happy for you honey!" He pulled away to cup her cheeks. "She will love anything you get her. You know that." He stared deeply into her eyes - purposefully. "She doesn't care about the size or the worth - just that it came from you."  


Erica nodded. "I know momma." She whispered. "But it has to be perfect."

"It will." Stiles murmured while wrapping an arm around her waist and steering her towards the nearest jewelry store. Girardin Diamonds. "You will know when you see it. This feeling will come over you and you'll just know."  


Erica nodded. "I just need you there to make sure." She chewed on her lower lip. "The money doesn't matter." Erica's cheeks colored a deep cherry red. "I've been saving for a while now. I think Christmas will be perfect. We've been talking about the holiday lately." Her lis pursed for a moment. "She said she didn't have any really go memories surrounding the holiday since her family split up." She shrugged. "I wanna give her a good memory."

"You will." Stiles encouraged. "Now let's pick you out a ring." He smiled sweetly while letting his hand rub and down her arm in a comforting manner. "She is going to love it."

Erica nodded. "I was thinking . . . Silver, of course. But all smooth and sort of cold style." She bit her lower, eyes narrowed. "No that's not." Erica growled. Her words weren't coming out right.

"It's okay." Stiles cooed. "I think I know what you mean." He smiled. "We have to find a ring that upholds the Martin lineage."

. . .

Derek looked at Peter - silently conveying what they needed to do before the others came back. After Peter gave a short nod, Derek turned back to the group, "We should continue shopping for everyone's gifts." He moved away from the food court - Peter following. 

"The movie?" Peter questioned. He didn't need to question. It was more of a small talk thing. "We should get something else for him too."

Derek nodded. "I know." His voice deep and smooth. "Let's just grab the movie first."

"We should give him the ring." Peter added. It was meant as off-handed, flippant. But the timber of his voice didn't suit it.  


Derek knew better. He knew what Peter was saying was anything but flippant. It was sacred. "The ring." He repeated. Derek paused in the middle of the mall. Glaring at the passerbyers that jostled him. "You think so?" His hands twitched as he fought of phasing into beta form. His control was stronger, not only because he was an alpha, but because he had learned control at a young age from his mother.  


Peter nodded. "Yes. I want everyone to know whom he belongs too." He cleared his throat and stepped closer. "That ring is all that we have left besides the house that we refurbished." he shrugged. "Yes, we have that house. But that house isn't the old house that we hand. Its new. Its changed." Peter heaved a small sigh. "That ring is the only thing we have that symbolizes what the Hale name was. Our history. Our family. Our bloodline."

Derek stayed quiet as he stared at Peter. He blinked a few times. It was true. And the how was perfect for Stiles. Stiles was already in the house. All of the pack was, they had helped rebuild it and as a consequence their scent was woven into the very fabric of the house. It made it more of a home than anything else would have.

"Stiles is a chance for us to start over. Something knew. A chance to make a family. To have a family. Peace. Love.  _Children._ " Peter whispered. He breathed out slowly, running a hand through his hair. "We need a fresh start and Stiles . . ." Peter cracked a wise-ass smile. "We need to stop secretly obsessing over him and just do him." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Home." Derek whispered. "Okay." He nodded slowly. He lowered his eyes as he let Peter guide him through the mall and towards F.Y.E Store. He rolled his eyes. What else could he do. Peter was Peter - would always be Peter. Serious one moment, a suggestive ass the next.

Peter chuckled softly at the  _Star Wars_ cutout of Princess Leia. "Should we get him that too?" He smirked at the cut eyes and snort that answered him in reply. "Ha, okay. Jealousy is not a becoming trait of an Alpha." Peter smiled widely and moved further into the store, bypassing the smiling sales girl.  he moved easily towards the store and towards the very back right corner. His dark blue eyes flitted over the racks as he searched.

Derek moved to stand beside his uncle as he searched too. His eyes narrowed darkly as he glared at each case he came to that was the incorrect one. 

"Hello!" She smiled widely. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Derek turned slightly to glance at her before letting his eyes run over the cases once more.

"Yes," Peter smiled cordially. 'We are looking for  _The Nightmare Before Christmas_." 

She beamed at the two elder werewolves. 'My little sister loves that movie!" She turned in the opposite direction and moved two rows over. "We have a regular version and a deluxe version." She held both out DVD's and waited for either of them to choose the one they wanted.

"Thank you." Peter answered, smiling charmingly. He looked at Derek and nodded sharply.  He took a step back as he deferred to the Alpha, letting him make a final decision.

Derek eased forward with a grace he never needed to practice as he chose the deluxe version.

"Great choice." The Saleswoman smiled brightly. She laced her hands together in front of her and smiled widely. She swayed back and forth quietly while waiting. 'Is there anything else that I can help you with?" Her head tilted to the side as she blinked innocently.

Peter smiled a tight, well-mannered smile of his finer breeding. "No, that is all." He bowed his head lightly and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Good day." He squeezed slightly before pushing.  He didn't need to stay around the little girl for too long, their wolves would become annoyed and lash out. 

"Are you sure?" She egged slightly. A wide smile covered her lips. 

Derek frowned. "Go."

"Really?" Peter huffed as he watched the young girl scamper off in the opposite direction. "There was no need to be incredibly rude." His lips pursed. "Stiles isn't a wolf - his senses are all human." He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and patted lightly. "Besides at this moment, we don't even know if he's interested in you." he grinned widely. Peter chuckled at the glare he received. "We already know he likes me. "

Derek snorted and rolled his shoulders, removing Peter's hand in the process. "Is there anything else you want to pick up?" His voice was flat, dark green and hazel eyes flittered over the rows and rows of cds. He moved quietly, a predator by nature. Eys shifting back and forth as he searched.

"Yes," Peter murmured. "I have another thing I need to pick up." His voice soft as he murmured. 

The alpha snorted, dark hazel green eyes doing the best to not roll like a  _misunderstood_ hormonal  _teenager_. "At least I don't make him stupid." A slight smirk covered his lips as he whispered under his breath. His eyes flitted back and forth as they looked at the humans around them. It would seem strange for to perfectly  _human_ males to be talking to themselves. His dark eyes went back to the  cds in front of him.  _Beethoven Consort "_ Moonlight Sonata' Piano Sonata No.14. It was one of Peter's favorite. He plucked the cd from its place and held it with the DVD.

"And what did you find dear nephew?" Peter whispered. A sadistically perverted smile covered his lips.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You still kneel to me."

"The things I will do to that mouth." Peter hummed quietly and flipped through a couple different stuffed animals. "This looks like the one Jackson bought." His nose scrunched slightly. A smile curved on his lips. "Erica would like this one."

Derek glanced up to see Peter holding a small bulldog with a spiked collar. A snort fell from his lips. She would. "We'll have to tell Stiles." He moved away from the cds and towards Peter. "Ready?" 

Peter nodded and let Derek go in front.

. . .

"It's a beautiful ring." Stiles whispered praisingly. He smiled softly and wrapped Erica in a side hug. "She will love it. And cherish it because you gave it to her." He placed a chaste kiss on Erica's temple and squeezed her closer. "Have you told your parents?"

Erica nodded. "Yeah, they like her." She giggled much like a schoolgirl would. "Come on." She winked. "I have to share batman with the others. "

"Catwoman, never shares Batman." He chuckled softly while wrapping an arm around Erica's shoulders and steering them from the jewelry store. "Catwoman always got first dibs on the Bat." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. 

"Would the couple like a picture?"

Stiles glanced at the teenager holding the camera. Poor kid, no one wanted a job like that. "No." he shook his head and made a move to go around the teen.

"Just one for the cute couple?" She tried again.

Stiles shook his head. "We're gay." He rushed out. "Shopping for our others together." He smiled widely and batted his lashes as he shoved past her.  "Some people." He tsked and shook his head.

"You do realize you have probably traumatized her." Erica cackled. She stayed quiet for a few seconds. "So who are you sleeping with?" Her eyebrows wiggled. "Come on you have to tell me. Lydia and I have a bet about who de-virgin-ized you first."  Her little pink tongue slid over her lower red lip. "It was Derek wasn't it."

Stiles gawked.

"He did, didn't he?" Her eyes flashed for a nano-second. "Did the alpha take you down, nice and dirty." She shivered in delight. Her deep brown eyes shimmered near liquid honey.  "Dark eyes flashing red, glowing as he took what was his."

Stiles squeaked. "What!" A deep flush covered his cheeks. "You need to stop reading fanfiction!"

"Peter went second wasn't he?" Her eyes shimmered as she begged for a way in between the steaming threesome. "Show you the sweet and tender side of love with a wolf." She huddled closer. "And then, just when you had finally felt satiated they took you at the same time." Erica grinned wickedly. "Stretching you so m-"

Stiles covered his ears. "SWEET BABY JESUS!" His eyes widened as he stared at the curly haired blonde. "Yo- your mind!" He shook his head. "What is wrong with you?" He shook his head and denied the blush that was slowly heating his cheeks.  _No way! How could she? Dating Derek? Peter? BOTH?!_ Stiles blinked a couple times, stunned. Sure he swung back and forth. He'd known he liked sleeping with a woman just as much as he liked taking it.

"Don't worry." Erica whispered soothingly. "No one knows." She smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "None of the wolves know \- you cover it up well. Lydia is Lydia - you had to know she would find out."

Stiles shrugged.  _True._ "Okay which leaves why you think I would be sleeping with Derek  _and_ Peter." HIs nose scrunched. "Or more likely, why you think they would sleep with  _me_?"

"What?" Erica's brows furrowed.  _How is this possible!_ It took everything Erica had not to beat Stiles' head against a concrete column. He was supposed to be the researcher in this group. How could he not see the two  _main_ wolves seeking his affection.  _Jeez!_ She shook her head. "Cheer up old sport!"

Stiles snorted. "Stop quoting Great Gatsby at weird times." He rolled his eyes. "And I still don't see it." He shook his head.

"Well," Erica slurred slightly. "You did just kiss Peter - and correct me if I'm wrong - did you not say that your mind went completely blank?"  She whistled softly and grinned a wolfish smile. "And Derek is the one that growled possessively - not to mention he kept you pretty darn close while sitting at the table." Her eyes wiggled suggestively. "Come on, we should join the others - I miss my Lyds."

Stiles blinked as he stared at a retreating Erica. _No way! Impossible!_ He shook his head and jogged to catch up.  


	4. Arctic Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He belonged. Here? What did he mean here? Stiles frowned. Something was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You Katie, Bellabina, Arabella, anna0101 for your comments!! Much Love!

Stiles was a regular in Stiles Land. It wasn't a necessarily bad place to be . . . There just wasn't a lot of rhyme or reason involved. But there didn't really have to be. It  _was_ Stiles Land for a reason.

He huffed out a breath. Stiles couldn't get Erica's comments out of his mind. 

_Just when you finally felt satiated they took you at the same time._

Dangerous woman! 

Stiles shook his head. He did not need to be thinking about this with a group of werewolves around him. Erica would torment him for years.  _Years!_ He breathed in deeply as he stood at one of the corners waiting for everyone to gather once more.  _  
_

"We are not done." Lydia smirked as she came to a cute halt beside Erica. She giggled softly and placed a chaste kiss on her mate's cheek. "Hey."

Erica tossed her hair over her shoulder before pulling it up into a messy bun of unruly curls. She stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders. "Hiya." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Have fun?"

"Of course." Lydia cooed, twisting softly - soft white sundress swaying from the motion.

Stiles clapped his hands. "Okay lovebirds." He shook his head. "Are we shopping together or separate?" His head titled tot he side as he waited.

"It's my turn." Danny announced as he linked hands with Stiles. "We have things to discuss and things I need help with." He grinned cheekily and pulled Stiles away before anyone could say anything in protest. He jerked to a stop as he grabbed a hold of Derek's Leather jacket. "You too." He grinned cheekily once more. "Yes, I know Peter is following."

He chuckled softly and patted Danny's hand. "What do you need honey?" Stiles smiled sweetly as he let Danny guide him. His eyes connected with Derek's for the briefest of moments.  _Their pup._ Flashed through his mind.

"I did something mom." He whispered. Danny bit his lower lip. "Something I'm not sure Ethan will like." He pursed his lips kept his eyes out in front of him. His ears turned pink.  Danny swallowed hard. "I don't know if he will like it." He hugged out a suffering sigh. "It's not really a possession that you can keep with you . . ." He let go of Derek as he squeezed Stiles hands. "I'm scared mom."

Stiles clucked gently and patted Danny on the arm once more. "You and I both know that Ethan is not materialistic." he shushed the other and pulled him into a quick hug. "Now, why don't you tell us why you dragged us over here."

"I need both of your approvals." Danny shrugged. "Mom and Dad, Uncle Bad-Touch, have to agree to this." Danny chewed on his lower lip. "IF you aren't okay with it . . ." He let out another long suffering sigh. "I have no idea what to get him them."

The younger boy cooed softly and attached Danny against his side. "So . . . Show us."

"Okay," He whispered softly as he took another turn, heading for one of the smaller stores in the back corner. "I really want to do this . . . But I have to know it'll be okay with you. That it won't . . . Hurt the pack." He chewed on his lower lip.

"You're pack too." Derek shoved out. His nose scrunched. There were still times that he felt awkward showing emotion. Especially when a werewolf wasn't involved. 

Danny's cheeks flushed as did the tips of his ears. "I . . . Thanks." His dark eyes connected with Derek's for a second before focusing back on Stiles. "Do you think Ethan would . . ." He gestured towards the store. 

"Really?" Stiles gasped. A wide smile covering his lips. "He'd love it."

Derek stared up at the store. He breathed in deeply. He could smell the emotions coming off of the two pack members in front of him. Derek glanced at Peter who nodded. "It would mean you'd have to come to every pack gathering, meeting, and what ever." 

"We already do . . ." Danny swallowed. "So?"

The alpha chuckled and yanked Danny towards him. He placed a hand securely on the back of Danny's neck. Supportive and safe life-line. "He'll love it."

.

Stiles smiled softly as he leaned against Derek. "You did a good thing." He glanced up at the other as he pulled away slightly only to bump their shoulders once more. "You are a good alpha." He grinned widely. Their eyes connected, forming a link.

"They like you as the mom." Derek murmured.

A blush chased away the soft pallor of his skin on his high cheeks. Stiles cleared his throat. "Erica asked me to mention something to you . . ." He whispered. Stiles licked his lips as he watched Danny talk with the saleswoman. "She picked out a ring for Lydia."

"About time." Derek chuckled at the small squawk that Stiles let out in his direction. "I can barely distinguish their scent." He glanced down at Stiles.  _So beautiful._  "The only reason  _I_ can is because I'm the Alpha." He shrugged. "At this point it was a matter of time."

Stiles nodded. "I told her that. She was still a litter scared. I told her there was no reason." He made a small abrupt hand gesture that held no real meaning - it was a Stiles gesture. "From what I've researched, pack order doesn't change when one marries. It's simply means you group them as one - mates."

"Yes." He held back a smile, the corners of his lips twitching. Their wolves had chosen a most worthy mate.

Peter joined the group. "What else have you read up on about mates?" He grinned wickedly and breathed in deeply.

"Not much other their actual." Stiles muttered. He twisted to face Derek. "Which reminds me, Can I borrow the Hale Bestiary?" His dark whisky colored eyes stared imploringly up at their Alpha.

Derek glanced at Peter for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

"Thanks!" Stiles graced both remaining Hale men with a wide smile before he sauntered off towards Danny.

"Breathe." Peter murmured softly as he patted Derek on the back.

The alpha blinked for a moment. For a second, just a second, he had actually forgotten how. "We need to make him smile more."

"We will."

.

"Are we done yet?" Jackson groaned as he glanced at Lydia with pleading eyes. "Can we be done?" He glanced around the group.

Lydia shook her head."Nope," She popped the  _p_ and smiled widely. "We all know that we have Secret Santa and we all know that we buy one for our respective's." She shrugged at the common knowledge everyone should have. "And everyone knows for a  _fact_ that we all ask Stiles - "Mom" - for help." She smoothed out her sundress - ignoring the squawk that Stiles protested with. "Get over it, You are clearly mom to everyone."

"Lydia," Stiles tried in his best 'mother to three year old in trouble' voice.

She grinned. "No." Her dark eyes sparkled merrily. "I had my shopping with Stiles last week. Erica has gone, Isaac has, Danny has."

"I called him." Ethan grinned while sending a wink to Danny.

Aiden nodded. "I talked to him the day I drove him to the meeting from Lacrosse." 

"I got him to go shopping with me on the half day before Moon-Saturday." Cora announced offhandedly.

Moon-______day. Of course Stiles had come up with such a thing. It stood for the full moon and whatever day it fell on. It was the easiest way to say it and it didn't raise any questions. A couple eyebrows had lifted in the hallway as Stiles yellowed out for Erica to remember the day. But aside from that. It just seemed like a reference that  _they_ new. Some people thought the were a gang - thankfully the parents (all the ones that turned furry and their mates) understood.

"So that leaves Boyd, Scott, Peter, Derek, and Becca." Lydia announced as she shifted to lean more heavily against Erica. "So?" She blinked expectantly and did her best to remain patient.

Stiles shook his head. "If they don't want too, they don't have to." He glared at the fiery red-head. "Leave them alone." He shook his head. Lydia could be demanding and hard-headed - Erica was in for a  _long_ marriage. "Besides, I have already talked with Rebecca. I know for a fact that Scott is covered in both departments - we are bros." He rolled his eyes at the huff Lydia sent him. "If Body or the other two want my opinion . . . They will ask." He stood tall and stared at Lydia. "We are done."

"Fine," She conceded while shifting, her eyes lowering for a moment.

Derek watched, standing silently off to the side. The wolves could feel it. Their wolves could feel the understanding of level power that Stiles held between the Alpha and Beta. They could taste the instinct to listen to the human. As it was supposed to be. Though Derek and Stiles were not together yet all of the wolves understood Stiles' place. Whether the human sides to their wolves recognized it yet was the question. Though, Derek had a very good suspicion that Lydia did. She was smart.

 "Good." Stiles smiled widely. He watched her carefully. He loved Lydia. Always had. Though, the feelings had changed, they were still there. But there were times where Lydia got ahead of herself, and while the other wolves let it go. Stiles didn't like anyone walking over his puppies, not even one of his puppies. 

He cooed softly, rolling his eyes as Jackson growled when he pulled Isaac against this side. "Calm ya wolf." Stiles snorted. "What does my baby want for dinner?" He questioned as he steered Isaac towards the exit of the mall.

"Can I have spaghetti?" His icy blue eyes were wide and hopefully as he stared up at Stiles.

He nodded. "Puppy can have anything he wants as long as he forgives Momma." He smiled sweetly. He didn't mind them calling him Mom. He really didn't There were times were he felt it. Felt the love and affection. But sometimes, there was this void. He'd come to the understanding that it was because he wasn't a real  _were_ like the others. That hurt . . . But, Stiles wasn't sure if he was ready for the bite yet.

"I forgave you earlier." Isaac answered with a giggle.

Stiles smiled and ruffled the blonde's curly hair. "Glad, Puppy."

. . .

Derek's nose twitched - much like his wolf would have done. His ears tweaked slightly as he pushed the boundary. He wanted to know how close and far away his wolves were.

Peter was upstairs - but that didn't matter. Peter's wolf belonged to him just as much as Stiles belonged to him.

Isaac was the closest. But too far to hear anything important. Too far to feel the link between his pack-mate if something went wrong.  All of the others were much, much further away.

He'd rectify that soon enough. Derek felt Stiles. Not all the time. Not like he should. It was because he was human and they hadn't solidified their bond yet. Derek knew, even after they agreed to the bonding - He wouldn't feel the geeky boy completely. Not until he was a wolf. But it would be stronger. Derek would be able to find him when no one else could. Be able to sense if he was truly okay or not. 

It had hurt his wolf the first time he reached out and felt nothing. Felt the void string that was supposed to belong to a pack mate. A mate. It had taken a Derek the rest of the afternoon to shift back into human form. Peter had had to take control of training that day. It still hurt now when he reached out and felt nothing. But there were times. Times when Stiles was in the middle of the back and laughing happily, surrounded by love and warmth. That Derek would reach out and catch a glimmer of the happy emotions that fell from the other.

He needed to talk to the younger. They needed to sort this. They could feel the happiness. But, Derek's wolf could still taste the underlying bitterness that seemed to be laced within Stiles' very being. They didn't like it. It needed to be fixed. And if it was somehow, unknowingly, his fault. Derek was going to fix it. Even if it was the last thing he did to help his pack.

Derek heaved a small sigh and moved closer. "Peter, I'm going to talk to Stiles - stay put." There was no alpha edge in the order. It was a simple command with no heat laced under it. Derek was giving Peter the option to make himself known or stay upstairs and listen in. To get on the level their mate was to figure out what he was thinking without any inflection or being present. A third party.

.

Stiles hummed softly to himself as he stood over the stove and stirred the green beans once more. The sauce in the next pot next to the beans. It sizzled, steaming pouring from the top as he let the flavors of onions, ground beef, and ragu sauce - with a little family secrets herbs - blended together.

His shoulders were loose and unguarded as he smiled. His eyes closed for a second as he breathed in deeply. If there was one thing he loved it was the Stilinski Family Spaghetti. It was a traditional - not that much prep needed - meal. Yes, Ragu Sauce. They didn't do that old style - the tomato paste with mushed canned tomatoes and the diced canned tomatoes. It wasn't necessary - unless you were shooting for Suzy Homemaker goes Stepford-Wife.

The Stilinski family was a simple family. They didn't need all the extras. Stiles had tried it anyway. The pack seemed to like the regular - non-fancy - way . . . at least he believed, they didn't say anything.

His dark eyes flitted over to the third pot on the six-eye stove. Black eye peas - Erica loved them. He smiled. She would always give him a tight hug before and after dinner. The forth glass pot - he liked glass or non-stick best - was off to the side and cooling, filled to the brim with mac n cheese. The fifth pot - well, skillet - was barely hot as it kept the four breaded cube steaks warm. They were for the Alpha and Beta.

Stiles had read enough books and internet sites to understand that the top two wolves were supposed to be treated better than the others. They were supposed to received the best pieces of meat and the highest seats in the house. The Alpha and Beta ate before the others and got the final picks of everything.

"Stiles?"

Derek watched as the younger's shoulders tensed. His eyes narrowed, flashing red for a second before fading out. "Are you going to lace this meal too?" He did his best to keep his voice soothing and even.

"Um . . ." Stiles didn't know what to say.

Derek shook his head. "The others can't tell. But I'm an Alpha - it's my job to make sure that my wolves - my _pack_ \- are safe." His voice was near a growl at the end. His eyes flashed once more. "If you had wanted to go home all you had to do was tell me." He swallowed. "I would have let you go." His voice was near a whisper at the end. It was a lie. He couldn't let Stiles go. Neither of them could.

"I . . ." Stiles swallowed hard as he looked in every direction but Derek himself. He shifted on his feet.  His hands were clammy, a heat curled around his spine, a blush covering his chest. "Sorry," he whispered softly. His head hung low as his shoulders dropped.

Defeated. It was the only word that came to Derek's mind as he stared at the boy in front of him. There was no other way. He'd seen that look on himself and on Peter. He'd seen that look on all of his wolves at one point or another.

With a huff Derek moved forward and gathered the younger into his arms. His wolf keened quietly as it practically turned circles around both of them - if that was possible. His arms wrapped tightly around Stiles' back - steel bands. His head lowered as he let his cheek nuzzle the top of the other's head - the silky tresses sliding easily as they gave off Stiles' personal scent.

A shiver shot through Stiles' spine as his hands came up to grip tightly at the back of Derek's Henley. "M'sorry." He whispered once more. Tears stung at the backs of his eyes. He was like a child! Stiles bit his lower lip to stop the sob as his breathing hitched.

"Why are you sorry?" Derek's brows furrowed. There was nothing for him to be sorry for.  Absolutely nothing. If anything this was Derek's fault.

Stiles shook his head as he looked up at Derek. "Stop, it's not your fault. Don't do that!" He pressed his fingertips to Derek's forehead and smoothed out his brow. "I should be the one apologizing." He bit his lower lip. "I never should have drugged you."

"Stiles." Derek chuckled. "I knew it was laced with wolfsbane." His dark eyes twinkled. "I'm an Alpha."

His jaw hung open. He knew? "You  never . . ." It was his turn for brow furrowing. That didn't make any sense. Why . . .? "Why did you let me drug everyone . . . you knew what I was doing?" Stiles swallowed hard. It didn't make sense. It was . . . Why would . . . He never . . .

"The question is, why did you never come to me?" Derek's voice was low as his shoulders dropped. "Did you feel you couldn't?" He huffed out a breath. "Stiles, you can always talk to me or Peter - everyone can."

He refused to look at the Alpha that had him caged in his arms. He was ashamed. After everything Derek had done for them . . . It wasn't that Stiles was ungrateful. He wasn't. He knew exactly what Derek had done for the pack. All the pain, and spilled blood. The heartbreak. He knew. Stiles just . . . He didn't know his place. "Where do I belong?" His whiskey colored eyes shimmered as he looked up at Derek.

"What?" Derek froze at the vulnerable look in the younger's eyes. Where did he belong? Could Stiles not see the love every wolf had for him? His brows shifted - having their own conversation, as Stiles would point out - as Derek stared down at the short haired brunette in front of him.

Stiles chewed on his lower lip as his heart and mind started to stove up. He didn't want to know the answer to that . . . What if . . . What if he didn't belong. . .? Stiles shook his head and did his best to give a real smile - he came up short. They both knew.  Stiles straightened his shoulders as he twisted away from Derek. "I have a dinner to finish."

"Sty . . ." Derek's jaw clicked shut as he took a step back. He breathed out deeply. "Here."

Stiles frowned as he refused to turn back around. That made no sense. _Here, What?_  He shook his head slightly and focused back on the food he was slaving over.  


"You . . ." Derek trailed off softly as he stepped away. His eyes flashed a deep red. "Belong." His fangs pushed against his gums as he claws edged into the palms of his hands. "Here." Blood pumped through his veins at the mere thought of loosing Stiles. He wasn't even his yet. . .

Stiles froze mid stir. He belonged here? Derek wanted him around? The pack? Stiles licked his lips once. "Promise," he whispered out into the open air. His eyes shimmered as tears pushed forward. Stiles wouldn't let them fall.

Derek caved. He shoved forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders. "Yes," He purred softly, like he would for one of the pups and nuzzled his face against the younger's neck. He crooned softly as he listened to Peter whined. 

Both wolves were at fault. They'd been so focused on not letting their secrets out that they had ignored their mate. Ignored their mate's needs. It wouldn't happen again. Derek - and Peter - would make sure of that.

Derek pulled away and forced Stiles to twist around in his arms once more. "Understand." His eye flashed a ruby red before flickering back to normal. "You belong here."  _Right where you are, in the circle of my arms. Between Peter and I. At the head of the table. Above the pack._ Derek held his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to continue. To tell him everything. But Derek and his Wolf knew that now was not the right time.

"Okay . . ." Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled softly. A real smile. "Do you want to stay for dinner this time?" His voice was soft as he stared imploringly down at the geeky teen. _His_ geeky teen. "If you don't want to stay . . . you don't have too." _It will nearly kill our wolves . . . But I would do it for you, we both would._ "And if you don't want to cook. . ." Derek glanced over at the stove. "You don't have too."  _I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do._ Derek swallowed hard and waited.  


"I like cooking for the pups." Stiles fidgeted. "Besides, I promised Puppy." His lips pursed as he stared down at his feet. He did. It made him feel needed. A thank you would be nice every now and then though . . .

Derek nodded. "The kitchen was designed to your standards."

"True." Stiles whispered as he looked at Derek's sock covered feet. It seemed weird for the alpha not to have a pair of black combat boots on.

The alpha's nose scrunched. He shifted as he tucked a finger under Stiles' chin and forced his face upward. "You never have to look away from me." He fought the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"You're the alpha . . ." Stiles trailed off as if that was enough. Which, in truth, it was.  That was the only thing he had to say. Derek _was_ the Alpha - he was supposed to be treated with the utmost respect.

Derek smirked. "Yes, which means you have to listen to me." His dark hazel green eyes shimmered happily. His wolf was thrilled. It had been a while since they had been this close for so long. It was barely detectable, but Derek could sense the other's heat. His scent was driving the wolf haywire. They loved it.

"But," Stiles frowned. That didn't . . . Nope, still not commuting. "Disrespect . . ."  


The werewolf shook his head. That was impossible - not that the lanky boy knew it. The younger didn't understand his position in the pack. Not yet - and, unfortunate as it was - it was time the pack leaned Stiles' place too. "No, not from you." His voice was soft. Derek smiled affectionately and squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "Finish dinner - I'll set the table."  


"Okay . . ." Stiles held the other's gaze for a few more seconds. A slow easy sort of smile slid on his lips, curling the corners upwards.

His wolf yipped. He'd done something right. He could smell the happy scent that seemed to cloak around Stiles easily. Derek grabbed the stack of plates and lined them up one at a time for Stiles to fill. He twisted towards the cabinet and grabbed the plates.

"Christmas is coming." Stiles licked his lips. What? It was nearly impossible for him to stay quiet when someone else was in the room.  "Are we going to do what we did last year?"

Derek's lips pursed in thought. The wolves had all loved it. It was nice being together with pack. Feeling the happiness and affection that settled in the Hale Mansion. "Are you going to make the Vegetable Soup?" He smirked as he listened to Stiles' heart skip a beat. Derek waited a beat before continuing. "I only let the animals inside because of the soup." The corners of his mouth twitched. "I love the soup."

"I . . . I could make it." Stiles whispered as he stood over the stove. "I didn't know you liked it." He felt lighter. Stiles blinked as he straightened. How was it possible that he felt better being around  _Derek_? Not don't get him wrong. It wasn't fixed. He wasn't a 100% better. More like 75%, But it was an improvement from his 15%.

Peter clucked as he stepped into the kitchen. "He said love, Stiles." He grinned and leaned in closer to the younger. He breathed in deeply. Peter's smirk widened into a full smile. "Will you make the Peanut Butter Fudge?" His dark blue eyes lowered as he rested his chin on Stiles shoulder. It took all of his power not to curl around his made and breathe. "What do you  _think_ Stiles?" Peter whispered softly as he tried to keep from nuzzling.

"Um," Stiles blinked. 100% his brain supplied for it started to flicker in and out. His brain was short circuiting. Uncle-Bad Touch had some strong voodoo powers. And if Stiles was being honest. And he was. Stiles saw no reason to lie. To anyone, let alone himself. It felt nice. Brain shutting down, going quiet. The critters in his mind stilling if only for a second in time. His skin wasn't crawling with the need to talk. He wasn't itching with the need to move. He felt content. No twitches. No jerks. No flitting. Peace. Contentment. Rest. 

Their wolves howled in delight.

"I," Stiles swallowed and didn't fight it when his body betrayed his mind's instinct. He leaned back. Stiles let out a shuddering breath as his body did this weird tingle/relaxation thing. It was as if every muscle tightened and stretched at the same time. "Oh!" Stiles whispered. He'd never felt this before.

Peter's wolf rumbled softly, low in his chest. His arms moved slowly around Stiles' waist. And he gave in. He nuzzled.

"Does it feel like this . . . Cause your the Beta?" Stiles blurted out. His mind was churning. But it was a single purpose, not a million at once. And Stiles felt that if he wanted to, really wanted to, he could put the thought away and not worry about the answer. That was new.

Peter rumbled once more. "Mostly." He grinned as his canines extended. A chuckle fell from his lips. Stiles would come back to that question later and begin to wonder. He'd do what Stiles did best. Research. "What's for dinner."

"Use your nose." Stiles muttered. He was content. The older wolf needed to leave him alone and let him have his moment of content-ness. Dammit.

Derek leaned against the wall as he watched them. His blue/green eyes flashing red. He wasn't angry. The exact opposite. Their wolves were happily feeding off of the emotions flowing from their mate. It had been a while since Stiles had been this content.

"Smells divine."

And for the life of Stiles, he couldn't figure out of Peter was talking about the food . . .  or Him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the difference either. "Dinner is ready." He whispered and slowly pulled himself from the wolf behind him. Stiles would have stayed where he was . . . But he promised Puppy spaghetti tonight.

"I'll text." Derek answered as he pulled his phone out for a mass text. It was easier. Though, sending out a howl would have worked the same - but this was less hassle and less of a chance of them arriving wolfed-out and needing to be calmed down.

.

The tables were set easily as Derek made Jackson and Erica - they would stop poking at Isaac for being called puppy - carry the plates that Stiles filled to the tables. He smiled at his handy work as he walked into the room. Stiles frowned as he looked at the placement. Where was his seat between Danny and Scott and across from Lydia? He'd sat at the other end of the table for a while now. 

It had taken a little - okay, a lot - of research to come to the understanding of why he sat there. From what he gathered - and he used _Wikipedi_ a loosely. It was simply a way to show gratitude. Which, Stiles will deny the warm and bubbly feeling inside he felt when he read that. Even though they didn't really say thank you, they did so silently each time he cooked. 

But this, this was different. 

Stiles blinked slowly. He glanced up at Derek. It was that look. That look he had used when saying 'You. Belong. Here'. But why did he leave that seat empty.  _That_ seat meant something else entirely. 

The Top Beta always say to the left of the Alpha. The Beta's mate sat next to the Beta and the whoever. Unless the Beta's Mate was pregnant - there were times where the Alpha would ask the Beta's pregnant Mate to sit on his right. That was rare and an over-show of complete gratitude and respect. Other than that, on the right sat the next of kin if the Alpha had yet take a potential as a Mate. So it was assumed as Cora's seat. As it had been. . .Until now.

"Um?"

Scott sigh softly. "Come on! We can't eat until you sit!" He whined while looking down at his cheesy garlic bread. "Please!!" He held back a whimper as Allison patted his arm.

Stiles snorted softly and moved slowly towards the open seat. He watched warily at Cora who now sat next to Peter. Waiting for her to yell gotcha as she wrapped her arms around him. It wouldn't be the first time she did something like that. Nothing. Everyone stayed quiet as Stiles pulled the chair back and moved in front.

He stood their with the others as Derek and then Peter sat. Stiles paid no mind to the hesitant movements around him as all of the wolves hedged sitting before he did. Stiles didn't notice that the wolves refused to eat before he did. 

Derek glanced at Peter. His wolf purred happily. The wolves understood the shift in power as Stiles now sat at his right side. Good. It was the first step to making him realize his place. And If he was able to work quick enough . . . Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so lonely for the two empowered wolves.

 


	5. Searing Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles smiled softly as he nuzzled back against the warmth. Maybe he did belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Okay, so I do research . . . Much like Stiles and sometimes to the point of exhaustion on certain things.
> 
> This site | http://colethewolf.tumblr.com/post/69618737664/teen-wolf-character-birthdays-ages-special  
> \--Gives information about their birthdays. However as they have mentioned, it does not coincide with the 2014 Calender that Teen Wolf/MTV sent out in the Season 3: Part 1 DVDs. Aside from the information given in two different parties . . . I am giving my own timeline and mashing a couple things up so that I can have the correct timeline for my story. 
> 
> So, that being said . . . I am using the Birthdays in the Calender. It suits my story better.  
> \- Stiles - June 6th (18)  
> \- Derek - Dec 25th (24)  
> \- Peter - Oct 27th (29)
> 
> Also!!! I incorporated some information about wolves and their bonding. Some of it is real. Some is completely and utter fantasy.

Stiles shifted from side to side in his swivel chair. Legs pushed in back and forth. Nose twitching unhappily. Eyes narrowed as they stared at the computer screen in front of him. No help. Not a single help in the fucking world. It gave him no glimpse. No gander into a world he was slowly learning about! This a Happy Stiles did not make. 

He huffed and shoved himself away from the computer. That was enough glaring for now. He would screw up his eyesight if he wasn't careful. And he needed to stay alert of he was going to continue watching the amount of pop tarts that seemed to go missing suddenly before reappearing the next day. It was a dangerous game the men of Stilinski played. But they were well adept and mischievous. 

"Stiles."

Said male jumped a foot in the air. And yes! It was one of the most manly shrieks in the world - so kind of you to recognize it. Stiles clutched at his heaving chest. "Uncool!" Yeah, he should have been use to it by now. Werewolves and all that shit. "Dude!"

"Don't call me that." Derek's nose twitched unhappily as he stepped fully inside the teen's bedroom. "I brought you this." He held up the old, well-worn leather book.

Stiles grinned. He held his hands out and made grabby hands. "Gimme gimme!" His dark whiskey colored eyes glittered in the light from his desk lamp. "Thank you man!" He held the book closely to his chest as he let his fingers hover over the leather. "I think the Hale one is the only one I haven't been able to read yet."

"You asked for it." Derek shrugged. His eyes flickered around the room. that answer had no place in this conversation. It held no meaning. But his wolf was more preoccupied than his mind was willing to admit.

He was going to babble now. "Man, getting the Bestiary from Argent was like pulling teeth  _and_ nails." Stiles huffed out a breath. "Sharks lose their teeth weekly, but they get replacements. Humans don't have that luxury." His skin was starting to itch as Derek's eyes flitted over him once more. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

The silence settled around them.

"Um," Stiles swallowed hard. "The surface area of an average-sized brick is 79 cm squared." His mind was reeling.  _You need to shut up!_ Why was he starting to feel awkward now? This made no sense.

"Stiles." Derek fought the grin that was forming on his lips. His eyes flashed for a second as he fought his wolf.

His mind wasn't focusing on what it needed too. "Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump." Derek seriously needed to stop this. Stiles knew the other wasn't really all that fond of words. But at this point it was only going to get worse the longer Derek stared at him and said nothing. "American car horns beep in the tone of F."  _Anytimes Derek!_ Stiles clutched the Hale Bestiary tightly. He needed to shut up before Derek took it back.

"Stiles?" Derek's brows furrowed. Eyes narrowed as the other ignored him.

Stiles breathed in sharply. Why did it hurt to think about Derek leaving him? His brows furrowed. It wasn't like . . . He couldn't even bring himself to say 'not pack'. And after what Derek had said yesterday . . . He was. He belonged. "The plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called aglets." Where the hell was this awkwardness coming from! Stiles' heart skipped a couple beats. Why did he feel Derek's hands on him again?

"Sty?" He whispered as he shifted closer. Derek dropped to his knees as he tried to get Stiles too look at him. "Stiles!" His voice was sharp, eyes flashing. Why wouldn't his mate look at him.

He jumped once more. "Oh sorry." He shook his head. "Thanks." Stiles let his hands glide over the book. A tremble clung to his spine as he focused on the book in his hands as Derek backed off.

"It doesn't have a lot about other creatures." Derek's nose twitched. "The Hale's have more than one Bestiary. This one was our's specifically - in relation to wolves." Derek watched as his mate's eyes widened excitedly. "I'll give you this one now. Let me know when you want the other one."

Stiles had to bite his lower lip to keep from squealing out right. "That is awesome!" He placed the book on the computer desk before swiveling around to face Derek once more. "Are we still on for this weekend?" He blinked easily up at the alpha in the group. It was still taking him a little to get use to. But . . . It felt right. Looking Derek in the eyes and not at his nose or right beside his head.

"Do you still want to cook for everyone?" Derek stared down at the younger. A thrill shot up and down his spine every few seconds as his eyes collided with the others. "If you don't want to cook you don't have too." He moved closer and took deep breaths. "We can order ch-"

Stiles held up a hand. "If you dare complete that sentence with the word Chinese." He didn't even bother to complete the threat. Stiles clucked unhappily and shook his head. "I cannot believe you. Chinese?" Stiles huffed. "Our pack is not eating Chinese for an early Christmas dinner."

"Okay." Derek smirked slightly. His wolf keened.  _Our pack._ A blush stained his neck. The traitor was ready to roll over and show it's soft underbelly. Derek inched closer. His hands curled. He wanted to touch.

Stiles frowned. He caught on quicker than others - humans - in the pack. "Dude, if your wolf needs to scent me then stop being so mean and let it." He rolled his eyes and stood from his chair. "okay." He let out an exasperated sigh. Stiles huffed out a little laugh as he felt Derek curl around him. Stiles let his eyes fall shut. This was one of his favorite moments. He let his muscles relax, head falling to rest against Derek's shoulder. "All better."

"Yeah," Derek let out a little breathless reply.  _If you only knew._ He leaned down and curled tighter around the smaller.

Stiles hummed softly. "Just . . . So you know." He licked his lips and let his fingers scratch against the skin and hair at Derek's nape. "This is good for the humans - not just the wolves." His voice was soft, a soothing murmur.

"I'll keep that in mind." Derek smiled. His mate had unknowingly given him permission to hug him at anytime.

The geeky teenager grinned widely. "Did you know that 'Goodbye'  came from 'God bye' which came from 'God be with you'." He liked his lips. Stiles held in a giggle as he felt more than heard the exasperated sigh that fell from Derek's lips. 

"Goodbye." Derek shook his head as he moved back towards the window.  _Stay safe._

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh and patted his stomach as he took the seat in between Derek and Peter. Yes, there was an open spot beside Scott. But he wasn't really in the mood to sit beside the couple - Don't give me that look Scotty. And really was it even a question? Why would he choose to sit by Scott when he could sit by Derek? Again, Scotty, you are just going to cuddle with Allison . . . at least this way Stiles might get cuddles.  _I'm shameless, shut up Scotty._

Seriously.

Stiles held back a snort. "I think I outdid myself." His voice was low and buttery smooth. He stretched out his legs and leaned back. And if by some chance - we all know Derek weighs more, he is the alpha - he sinks into the couch, leaning more towards the other. Neither seemed to care. 

"I will not disagree." Peter chuckled. His hand moved easily - clamping down on Stiles ankle, linking all three of them together in some way. "Dinner was very good." His dark eyes flashed for a second as they crawled over Stiles, meeting his eyes head on.

Stiles crooned softly as the heat traveled through his body leisurely. 

"I agree." Derek hid his smirk and lifted his arm. His wolf rumbled as Stiles cuddled in closer. "Hand out the presents Jackson." His voice was deep without the alpha timber laced in. Derek adjusted his angle to make Stiles more comfortable. 

"This is unfair." Stiles whined as he leaned against Derek. "How can you be this warm!" His cheeks puffed out slightly as he cuddled back, bringing his feet up onto the couch, pushed against Peter. And dammit, thank the heavens his lips were closed because the moan that was trying to push free would have sounded so lewd. Stiles would have left the country. He wiggled his frozen toes from their warm safety under Peter's hand. "So unfair." He heaved a small sigh and relaxed. "Isaac starts."

.

Stiles stared around at the pack. All of them laughing and joking. Bright smiles on all of their faces. This was what it was supposed to look like. This was what Christmas with the family looked like. It was how it was supposed to be. Everyone together, all smiles and happy times. No one alone sitting in their empty house as the silence rings loudly. Stiles swallowed hard. Now was not the time to think of such thinks. Never was the time to think of those thoughts.

"You okay?" Derek whispered against Stiles' ear, making sure not to alert the other wolves in the living room. Derek pulled Stiles toward him, giving his mate a silent comfort. "Do you want to leave?"

Stiles let his head fall back against Derek's shoulder. They were pack. And Packs were known to show skin-ship as some referred to it. It was a way to show love and friendship. "No, good." He nodded to himself. It was true. "I feel good." Like I'm meant to be here. At this moment. On this couch. With all of the people here at this very moment. He smiled and nestled back against the others warmth. 

"Good." Derek murmured as he let his hand run up Stiles' right arm.

A smile, soft and affectionate, covered Stiles' lips as he watched Erica mercilessly tickle Lydia - strawberry-blonde hair flying everywhere. Cora was curled up with Boyd under the cashmere throw blanket. Ethan was slowly feeding Danny his last few bites of dessert. Aiden and Rebecca were perched on the corner of a couch watch watching Holiday in Handcuffs - no doubt ideas were forming. Allison - who was being a doll - and Scott - who was following commands - were helping clean the kitchen up. Isaac was . . . 

Stiles eyes narrowed. "Where did that little gecko take my baby?" He hissed while leaning back to look at Derek.

"Save your claws for later fox." Peter smirked and patted Stiles' ankle.

Derek smirked and leaned closer. "Jackson and Isaac are looking at the stars."

"Aw," Stiles melted even more against Derek. Now if that wasn't the sweetest thing. "I knew that little gecko had a sweet side." He smiled and nursed his white mocha chocolate drink. "We should do this more often." Voice low and soft, a blush staining his cheeks as both Alpha and Beta murmured in agreement. Stiles heaved a small sigh and pushed back against Derek. He felt calm. And Happy. His eyes lowered as his head fell back against Derek's shoulder.

The Alpha smiled down at his content mate. No fowl smell anything.

. . .

Stiles let his keys jingle as he walked up the steps towards his house. It was late. Not incredibly too late. But still late. Not that it mattered. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway anyhow.  Was there a reason for a curfew when said curfew installer wasn't around to check? Stiles shook his head and locked the door behind him.

He had far more important things to think about. Like the Alpha and the Beta. Something was up with those two. Something weird and so not human.  

Stiles pursed his lips, brows furrowed as he let his mind wander. He trudged up the stairs slowly. Derek had known the whole entire time he was poisoning them. Well, not really poisoning - just letting their minds sleep a little. Tone down their werewolf senses. That was all. It wasn't like he was trying to kill anyone. He wasn't. All Stiles had been doing was trying to get them to stay out of his emotions. Sometimes wolves didn't gather that maybe he wanted his secrets as just his secrets.

And Derek believed that he belonged. And apparently Peter had his own understanding of where he belonged. If the older man's intentions, facial expressions, and inappropriate gifts were anything to go by. 

And if Stiles was being totally honest . . . The fact that Peter seemed to play every field wasn't that much of a surprise.

Stiles groaned and shook his head. He dropped his jacket and scarf on the floor. Toed off his shoes and reached to boot up his computer. He had too many thoughts in his head. Not that Wikipedia would fix any of it. But it was at least a try. Stiles' eyes lit up as he remembered the Hale Bestiary. Maybe it could shed so light on this whole fiasco. Cause quite a few things just did not make since. At all in any way.

He flopped it down onto his bed and watched as the windows logo brightened up the screen. He grabbed the Bestiary and laid it next to the computer. Stiles reached for another set of socks. Where was a werewolf when he needed one? Not that he wanted a wolf around at this exact coming into ones-self moment. He was bound to have a couple epiphanies - if Wikipedia worked like it was supposed to. Stiles eyed the Hale Bestiary - if that worked too.

Stiles bit his lower lip and brought up Google Chrome and flipped the Bestiary open. He had stuff to learn.

.

"Still up Kiddo?" John's soft voice floated through the room as he knocked on the wall. "It's three am. Genim you shouldn't be up this late."

Stiles jerked away from the brightness of the screen. Eyes narrowed as he held back a whimper. He couldn't really see anything.

"Son?" John flicked the light on and stepped further into the room. He chuckled at the dazed and confused look his son was sporting. "What has you so entranced that you were up for me getting home?" He grinned as he leaned against the wall. "Hmm? What could have possibly kept you up till three am?" John grinned cheekily. "I couldn't get away with believing it was school work . . . Could I?"

Stiles glared, mouth feeling more like sandpaper. "Mating rituals and hierarchy placement for wolves." Stiles blinked a few times, still adjusting.  _At least my voice sounded normal._ But he felt anything but. His mind was reeling. It brought out a whole new meaning to sitting on the Alpha's right side and across from the Beta. Stiles stared stupidly at his father. "What?" He'd missed something if his father's smiling face was anything to go by.

"I said I knew it was too good to be true." John heaved an exasperated sigh. "Just because you turned eighteen does not mean you can abandon all else." His eyes narrowed for a second as he crossed his arms. 

Stiles smirked. "Worried Pops?"

"That you can no longer be tried as a minor . . . yes." John chuckled at the squawk he received. "That I am deeply worried about." He smirked as the glare he received.

Stiles snorted and slammed the Bestiary closed. He'd . . . He'd read enough for the night. Or a lifetime. "Thanks Pops."

"I'm going to a shower." John pushed off from the wall. "Thank you for dinner - very good." He smiled, eyes shined while giving the praise. "You need to take  break, go shower and sleep." He leaned forward towards his son before going towards the exit. "I know it is Christmas break but that does not mean you need to completely mess up the acceptable social scale of sleeping and waking."

He smirked as he stood from the bed and grabbed a pair of fresh boxer briefs and his batman sleep shirt. "Okay okay. So many chains." He made a show of groaning. "As an adult I believe I should have much more freedom."

"Freedom?" John laughed as he moved down the hall towards his bedroom. "Wrong universe son. I believe you have been watching too many Marvel movies."

Stiles gasped, completely scandalized. "Never."

.

Stiles couldn't get his mind to stop. Shut off. Let go. Nothing. Where was Peter when he needed hi- _OMYGAH!_ His eyes widened, a silent shriek falling from his lips. His back was ramrod straight as he stared out into the darkness of his room. He wanted Peter to kiss him again?

He heaved a small and fell back against his sheets.  Stiles' mind wandered.

  * Courting: Werewolves, much like wolves, start courting and bonding in the same form. The wolf side goes through a selection process, determining who has the most potential.  
  * The werewolf being to open a link for bonding towards the other. If the potential mate is human, the link is harder to connect. Until the like has formed, the werewolf will start to leave his scent on every available surface of the potential mate they have chosen.  
  * Courting wolves commonly 'snuggle' while walking or laying together. This behavior has the same adaptive value as snuggling, hand-holding, hugging and related contact of human courtship.
  * Bonding: Once the link has been established, the werewolf - if both parties are not wolf - will begin to feel the need for physical contact. The link between the two - or three - will grow.  Each will begin to feel strongly for the other. Emotions will connect on a deeper level. The potential mate will begin to feel the emotions that the werewolf has for them
  * The werewolf can approach the mate at any time, showing a more physical attribute. The need to touch their mate or have a constant line of sight of their mate will grow as the bonding process begins to take hold.
  * As the process continues, the werewolf will begin to sniff around the potential mate. For humans, this process would be defined under continuous dating. A way to see if the Potential mate is as interest as the counterpart is.



Stiles shook his head. The Bestiary had pretty much given the same examples and said the same things. But out of everything that he had looked at there was one thing that had stuck out the most.  _The Alpha and the Beta can choose the same potential mate._

Erica's thoughts came back into focus.  _"And then, just when you had finally felt satiated they took you at the same time."_

"Oh," Stiles let out a slow breath. Could Erica have been right? Did they . . .? Was Stiles a potential Mate? Peter. When he'd kissed the elder, his mind had gone blank. So peaceful. His mind flashed forward to Peter holding him as he cooked.

Could it be? 


End file.
